fuckin'girl !
by GirlLast
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive au lycée démon, mais Anda Aoki n'existe pas. Qu'elle est son vrai nom? Et pourquoi hiruma la veut d'en son équipe après l'accident de sena? Serait-il amoureux? ou....
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

__________ Il était déjà plus de cinq heures et une jeune fille portant un uniforme vert courait sur le pont aux abords du terrain d'Enoshima. L'uniforme vert était l'emblème du lycée Deimon, et d'ailleurs, Anezaki Mamori en faisait partie._

__________ Mais ceux qui la connaissait ne lui attribuait pas le titre de "lycéenne à Deimon". En réalité, Mamori était plus connu sous le titre de "manager de l'équipe de football: Deimon Devil Bats" ou plutot "manager de hiruma le demon"._

__________ Elle courait a perdre haleine,jusqu'au moment ou elle tomba sur un garçon. Il avait le sourire au levre mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu..._

* * *

Chapitre 1:

**mamori:** Hiruma?

Elle fut surprise de le voir, hiruma était toujours debout mais il continua sa route. Il ne la regardait même pas, il semblait perdu dans c'est pensé. Son carnet de menace était dans sa main droite, avait t-il trouver une nouvelle victime?

Mamorie le rejoint et se mis face a lui, pour lui parler ou plutot lui hurler dessus

**mamori:** Hiruma!!! Tu...

Mais elle fut couper, Hiruma était sortit de ses pensé et il fut presque surprit de la voir mais un sourire se peingnit sur son visage de démon.

**hiruma:** Ha, Fuckin'manager je te chercher justement.

Mamorie n'avit pas peur d'Hiruma mais a se moment là elle fut inquiète, pas pour les autres mais pour elle. Que lui voulait Hiruma pour la chercher mais ne pas la voir quant elle est en face de lui.

**mamori:** Ha bon... Heu pourquoi?

**hiruma:** tu serait pas qui est la nouvelle qui doit venir demain? Je doit savoir son nom de famille!

Il avait presque criez ces dernier mots, ils devait être vraiment énerver de ne pas en savoir plus sur la nouvelle. Et mamorie avec toute la gentillesse qui était au fond d'elle lui répondit calmement.

**mamori:** comment le serais-je? Tu est le seul de tout le collège a savoir qu'il y a une nouvelle prochainement dans notre lycée. Qui a tu menacer pour avoir cet info? dit-elle avec une pointe de curiosité.

**hiruma:** Le directeur...pourquoi? Son prénom est Anda celons son dossier elle va être dans ma classe. Puis il rajouta plus a lui même qu'à sa manager, Tch pas assez d'info.

**mamori:** Laisse moi deviner ta futur victime?

**hiruma:** Evidement, mais je doit avouer que je suis curieux de savoir a quoi elle ressemble. Bref a plus fuckin'manager.

Et il partit sans un mot, le sourire scotché au lèvre. Mamorie ne bougea pas, se demandant comment proteger "Anda". Puis elle murmura doucement, presque avec crainte que Hiruma l'entende:

**mamori**: Anda, fait attention a toi. Hiruma... Toi aussi.

* * *

sa vous a plus? la fic n'est pas finit en tout qu'à. Ta interé, sinon Grrrr !** Mais oui, dark couché ! si vous avez lu ma presentation vous savez deja que Dark et mon double. **Il ont pas que sa a faire, tient c'est pas hiruma que j'entend?** Hiruma? *pars en courant*** hiruma n'aime pas les fausse information Last tu devrait le savoir depuis le temps, bref je vous dit aurevoir et a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

L'auteur n'es toujours pas revenus? bon, sur ce chapitre c'est la rencontre entre notre cher demon et Anda notre personnage inventé... Je vous previent Anda Aoki est très naïve... c'est assez soulent. Bref bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2: Premier retard et Premières rencontres

_________________________POV ANDA_________________________

Cet mon premier jour et je suis déjà perdu!!!! Bon Anda panique pas,

tu va trouver un solution...NON J'TROUVE PAS!!!!X'O

***Elle court dans en couloir et aperçoit un Surveillant* **Alléluia !!!! je suis sauvé!!!!(complètement taré la fille xD)

Anda: Excusez-moi! ***avance vers le surveillant qui se retourne***

Surveillant: Oui?

Anda: Je suis nouvelle et je ne trouve pas ma classe.

Surveillant: Tu doit être Anda aoki, non? Aller vient...

_________________________POV HIRUMA____________________

Ou est cette fuckin'nouvelle? Elle c'est déjà perdu ou quoi!!

Tient on frappe a la porte...

Prof: Entré!

Surveillant: Je vous ramène votre élève elle c'est perdu dans les couloirs...***Et il repartit***

Qu'es-que je disais, perdu des le début d'année. Bon je commence.

***Il sortit sont carnet du diable***

Élèves: Haaaaa!!!!(Les pauvres xD)

_________________________POV NORMAL_________________________

Au moment ou les cris des élèves finissaient, une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans entra dans la classe.

Elle était frêle et semblait fragile mais son regard était remplis de fierté. Elle était moins grande que notre cher démon mais plus grande que eyeshield.

Elle avait des cheveux brun a demi-long et avait des yeux d'un brun profond légèrement cernés de noir. Sa peau était légèrement mate se qui m'était en valeur c'est yeux. Elle portait l'uniforme vert du lycée, se qui semblait la gênée... (sa me gênerais aussi si je devais porté une jupe aussi verte)

Hiruma occupé de jetés des regards noirs au autres élèves ne l'avait pas encore vu, Anda non plus.

Prof: bonjours , pressentez vous a la classe je vous pris...

Et tout les regard se posèrent sur elle. Comme celui d'Hiruma, qui vu c'est yeux semblait la trouver jolie.

_________________________POV ANDA_________________________

Anda: ***la voix légèrement tremblante*** Bonjours, je m'appelle Anda aoki, et je suis Française. Et je voudrais trouver un club très vite pour pouvoir m'intégrer.

C'est bidon se que je raconte, pfff... Mais il fout koi la espèce d'elfe? Il prend des note?

_________________________POV HIRUMA_________________________

Une Française? Mmm intéressent, mais que vient telle faire au japon...Sa c'est a moi de le découvrir. ***Il sourit a cette pensé* **Un prénom japonais aussi, et en plus elle parle très bien notre langue...

Prof: Bien aller vous assoir,nous allons... (blablabla =P)

Elle s'avance vers moi, elle ne me connait pas encore c'est vrai. (remarque elle vient a peine d'arrivé donc logique)

Anda: Excuse moi, tu te pousse. J'avais mes pied su l'autre chaise,j'aurais pu pousser mes pied et libérer la place,mais... Hiruma: Non. ***le sourire au lèvre* **Elle poussa mes pied avec la paume de sa main, si savait était quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais déjà sorti un ou deux flingue. Mais je n'avais pas assez d'info sur elle pour pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Anda: Désolé...

_________________________POV NORMAL_________________________

Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers le visage de Anda et le diabolisme se transforma en gentillesse :

Hiruma: Se n'est pas grave, si tu veux je pourrais te faire visiter le lycée et la ville après les court.

Anda: Ho, heu OK pas de refus.

Et le court continua sans autre problème, a part les question des autre élèves.. Personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ça de la part du Commandant des Enfers. A moin que...

* * *

**Je suis de retour ! Désolé mais Hiruma ma bien tabassé... **_hiruma: ta dit quelque chose fuckin'auteur?! *sort son flingue* _**Non, j'ai rien dit! bref laissé moi vos avis pour la suite ! Aurevoir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le chapitre 3 est dejà en ligne?! **oué, j'ai écrit pendant que tu mangé... _Hiruma: tes rapide fuckin'crevette! _C'est DARK _Hiruma: tch, liser ma fic bande de fuckin'fan! C'est un ordre!_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Course et football américain

La fin des court venait de sonner et Hiruma et Anda avaient ''Enfin'' finis leurs cours. Mais pas la journée...

hiruma: Enfin sortie de se fuckin'cours.

Anda: C'est vrai, que ce cours était vraiment soulent ***rire***, au faite tu ma pas dit ton nom?

Hiruma: ***Fait éclater sa bulle de ****chewing****-gum*** Hiruma yoichi, mais je préfère que tu m'appelle Hiruma.

Anda: Ok, Hiruma (*p*)

hiruma: On se rejoint dans une heure devants le lycée, je doit passer voir ma fuckin'équipe.

Anda: Équipe? Tu fait partit d'un club?

_________________________POV HIRUMA_________________________

C'est pas a moi de poser les question? Tch... Je vais voir les fuckin'nabot, je fait un entrainement express et après je la rejoins. Se serais bête de perde ma proie.

Hiruma: Oui, une équipe de football américain. A+ fuckin'girl. ***et il partit en courant*** (faut pas être en retard =P)

Anda: C'EST ANDA !!! pfff... ***et elle partit direction opposé***

_Au local de football US:_

En me dirigeant vers le local pour me changer, je pensais toujours à elle. Je la voulais à ma merci. Je voulais qu'elle me mange dans la main, et pour ça il me fallait des informations sur elle.

…: Hiruma?

Ho, non pas ELLE.

Hiruma: Quoi fuckin'manager? (Fallait deviner xD)

Mamori: Toujours aussi poli...Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu avait raccourci l'heure d'entrainement d'aujourd'hui?

Je lui dit...Je lui dit pas...Je lui dit...Je lui dit pas, Mmm...

Hiruma: J'ai...disons... Des projet dans une heure pour une certaine élève***il fit un de c'est sourire qui lui colle si bien a le peau***

Mamori: (je croit qu'elle a enfin compris) Ne fait pas de mal a Anda !!! (tien sa change c'est plus ''a sena'')

_________________________POV SENA_________________________

Je suis en retard, Hiruma va me tué!!! Vite Devil bat gost !!!

Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit... Car je me suis percuté quelqu'un, résulta je suis tombé sur le sol. C'est hiruma j'en suis sur!

Sena: Non pitiez ne me frappe pas hiruma!

…: Pourquoi je te frapperais? Et en plus je suis pas yoichi.

Sena: heu desolé... Mais tu a dit yoichi! (le choc de la journée)

Anda: C'est vrai, il préfère qu'on l'appelle Hiruma. Ho je me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Anda Aoki. Je suis nouvelle dans la classe d'Hiruma. ***Elle lui tends la main***

Dans la classe d'hiruma! La pauvre, mais elle a pas l'air d'être une victime (pour l'instant)

de son ''carnet de menace''. En parlent de sa... Hiii l'entrainement!!! ***il prend la main d'Anda est se remit sur c'est jambe***

Sena: Merci, moi c'est Sena kobayakawa. Heu, je doit aller a l'entrainement a+ ***et il repartit***

Anda: Attend !!! ***et elle courut a sa poursuite***

________________________POV ANDA_________________________

Je veux juste en savoir plus sur le rôle d'Hiruma dans l'équipe, attend moi sena. P***** il court vite,mais je peux le dépassé. ***Et elle courut a grande vitesse derrière lui***

Sena: ***il court toujours*** tu arrive a me suivre? Tu a fait partit d'un club avant?

Anda: J'ai toujours courut vite sans jamais fait des club. ***Elle arrive a sa hauteur*** Alors dit moi en plus sur Hiruma,tu a entrainement avec lui non?

Sena:Je te dit se que tu veux,si tu me bat a la course. Le premier arrivé au portail! ***il sourit sur de sa victoire***

Anda: D'accord !

_________________________POV NORMAL_________________________

Et il coururent comme des malade ( c'est le mot) dans les couloirs pour arrivé devant le portail. Pendant la course Anda était juste derrière Sena, sa vitesse était impressionnante mais Sena ayant subit l'entrainement du commandent des enfer était le plus rapide...

Sena: J'ai gagné !!!

Anda: Tes rapide sa se voit que tu joue dans l'équipe.

Sena (merde grillé xD) Heu, quoi, mais pas du tout, enfin peut-être... Dit rien a Hiruma sinon je suis mort !

Anda: Ok je dirait rien, mais dit moi tout sur...

Hiruma: Te voilà enfin fuckin'secretaire avec fuckin'girl a se que je vois.

Anda: C'EST ANDA !

Hiruma: Tch, Et toi ! ***regard qui tue à sena*** Ta oubliez l'entrainement fuckin'nabot ! ***tire partout avec son arme sortit dieu c'est d'où***

Sena: Désolé, désolé, désolé !!!! j'ai fait une course avec Anda est j'ai pas vu le temps passé...

Hiruma: Mmm...

* * *

**Qu'elle iddée tordu a notre demon preferer vous le serez quant j'aurais trouvé l'inspiration!** Et je vous rassure j'utiliserais TOUT pour qu'elle le trouve!** Comme? Tu vera, bref laissez vos avis ! aurevoir !**_Hiruma: a+ fuckin'fan !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je te hai ! Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir !**Les fans en avaient assez d'attendre...**Je m'en fiche. **_hiruma: depuis quant tu tant fiche de MES fans?_** moi, mes jadooooore NOS fans. Et jespere qu'il vont être content. **_hiruma! La ferme et laisse les lire._

Enfin apres des mois de travail, J'AI réeussi a la faire travailler.

* * *

**_Secret decouvert !_**

**_________________________POV HIRUMA________________________**  
_"Information int ressante, que je pourrais utiliser plus tard... Cela me permettrais d'entrainer le fuckin'nabot pour notre prochain match. __ET d'avoir une nouvelle information sur la fuckin'girl."_

**Hiruma:** Excuse bidon, va faire 100 tours de la ville stupide secretaire !  
**Sena:** Mais je...

Hiruma sortit son flingue et le pointa sur le front de Sena. Il chuchota ensuite:  
**Hiruma: **Maintenant.

Sena ne se fit pas prier, il partit très vite en direction du centre ville. Hiruma toujours son arme la main soupira.  
_"Et voila, il est deja partit. Fuckin'minus, j'espère que tu n'a rien dit a cette fuckin'girl sur moi... Bon je doit encore me changer, et après enfin on pourras passer aux choses sérieuses. Découvrir tous d'elle,de son enfance jusqu'a sa mysterieuse venu au japon."_

Anda riais, la scene était très comique.  
**Anda:** Sa t'arrive souvent de te balader avec des flingues? Hahaha !  
**Hiruma: **Ta dit quelque chose?

Il charga son arme, pas pour tirer mais juste pour lui faire peur. Se qui était réussi.  
**Anda:** Moi? Rien du tout. Je t'attend au portail !  
Et elle partit de son côté , hiruma la regarda partir puis couru vers son local.

**Au local de football US:**  
La pièce était plutôt petite, au centre on pouvais aperçevoir hiruma habillait d'un simple pantalon noir.  
Il fixait une télé poser sur un meuble dans un coin de la pièce.

_"La fuckin'manager a oublier d' éteindre cet fuckin'télé , fait chiez !"_  
Hiruma se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce pret a détruire cet objet. On pouvait entendre le journaliste français parlait d'une affaire de meurtre. Hiruma aurait détruit la télé des dévil bats mais le visage du journaliste disparut, pour laisser aparaitre le doux visage de Anda.  
**TV:** ...parents son des trafiquants de drogues. Elle c'est enfuie quand les policiers sont venus lui pos s des questions sur le meurtre de cet parents... Toute personne apercevant Axel Zora, doit se rendre au commissariat le plus proche...

Hiruma en avait assez entendu, il teignit la télévison sans commentaire. Mais dans sa tête, un pur crie de victoire résonna.  
_"Qui aurait cru que la naïve Anda était rechercher par la police... Même pas moi.. Donc elle est venue au Japon pour échapper aux fuckin'policiers, mais pourquoi s'inscrire au lycée?"_  
Il finit de s'habillait ,le sourire au lèvre.

_"Axel Zola, je trouverais TOUT tes secrets. et se jours là ... kékéké "_  
Il rejoint Anda, qui était assise contre un arbre.  
**Hiruma:** On y va.  
**Anda:** Heu, oui.  
Elle se leva précipitamment et commença a marcher pour une visite avec un guide très spécial.

**Une heure plus tard**

**...:** _*vibreur*_  
**Hiruma:** Foutu portable... Quoi fuckin'manager, je suis occuper là !

**Hiruma:** P*tain de m*rde!  
Hiruma rangua son téléphone et ordonnat a Anda de le suivre.  
**Anda:** Pour aller ou?  
**Hiruma:** On va sur le terrain, j'ai un test pour toi.

**Sur le terrain ****_________________________POV ANDA_________________________**

**Hiruma:** Premier test, d clara-t-il d'une voix sadique, la course des 40 yards...

Je savait se que j'avait a faire, mais j'avais un peu peur.  
Je me mit en place, et au moment ou Hiruma tira du bazooka je sus que je devais courir. J'eu l'impression de voler sur la piste. Un oiseau, le vent, c'est se que j'étais a cet instant.  
J'ai tout utiliser pour cet course, je voulais impressioner hiruma et c'est réussi.  
Il regarda le chronometre puis s'écria plus pour lui même que pour moi:

**Hiruma:** Je le savais, je le savais ! 4O yards en 4,3 secondes !

**_________________________POV HIRUMA_________________________**

"Parfait,Mon plan peux commencer."  
Il se dirigua vers elle, puis lui dit presque dans un murmure:

**Hiruma:** Fuckin'girl, pourquoi porte tu un faux nom?  
**Anda:** Hein, quoi?  
Hiruma tourna autout d'elle, puis se mit dos elle. Anda sentait son souffle chaud contre son cou.  
**Hiruma:** Axel, je sais tout sur toi. Enfin presque, mais se n'est qu'une question de temps.  
**Anda:** ...Que veut tu?  
**Hiruma:** Tu te rappel quant mon fuckin'portable a sonner?  
**Anda:** Rapport?

**Hiruma:** Sena alias eyeshield 21 est blesser, je savais que tu avais deviner son identité tous a l'heure. Donc vu que ta vitesse et proche de fuckin'minus tu va le remplacer !  
Elle se retourna, la rage et l'incompréhension se lisaient dans ses yeux.  
**Anda:** Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre yoichi ! J'ai pas fait tout le voyage a pied pour courir pour un stupide elfe blond !  
**Hiruma:** Mais... Tu n'a pas la choix. Tu préfère jouer des match ou discuter avec la police?

Anda ne dit plus rien et Hiruma lui s'avait quelle allait être sa réponse.  
_"Tu est a moi maintenant Axel, un nouvel esclave sur mon tableau. mais pourquoi j'ai mal au coeur?"_

_

* * *

_

**Ta un coeur? depuis quant? **_hiruma: Depuis toujours, fuckin'idiote _Pendant qu'il se dispute, une petite review? 


End file.
